Destiny
by hewhoistomriddle
Summary: Toph and war and other things . Oneshot.


Notes: My first attempt at an Avatar fic. I'm still getting a feel for the characters. No pairings. A Toph-fic, because I love her.

Disclaimer: Nickleodeon. Bryan and Mike.

"_Destiny is a funny thing."_

* * *

Your mother used to spin dramatic tales of your noble ancestor, Chin the Great, and his conquests all over the Earth Kingdom (_Before the Avatar did him in, that is_).

You were only six, and war was a picture of brave warriors and awesome bending.

* * *

Once, you happened upon your father and his associates discussing trade with the Fire Nation, who needed massive amounts of coal and steel for their ships and armory. You got bored after a minute or so, then ran off to bend with the badgermoles. It was a year later, listening to soldiers whispering at Earth Rumble IV, that you knew what the coal and steel were for.

You were eight, and war was a giant bending tournament (_only with big machines and bigger profits than Xin Fu's measly gold pouch_).

* * *

When Father spent a great deal of money bribing officials and doctors so his men would not have to join the army, you scoffed into your soup and wanted nothing to do with it.

You were ten, and war was money and politics talking (_in a language you can understand in your sleep_).

* * *

When Omashu fell, your parents had the security around your house _and you_ doubled.

You were twelve, and war was nothing more than an annoyance (_like that mosquito-fly you couldn't see_).

* * *

You were born small and blind but a privileged child of the Bei Fong family. Pampered and sheltered and hidden from the world. And you accepted that that would be entirety of your life.

Then the Avatar suddenly came crashing unto your doorstep and into your life. They came with the promise of earthbending and a taste of freedom.

War was an adventure (_the only reason you've joined in the first place_).

* * *

It was soon after that, amidst lack of sleep, bitter bickering with Katara, and confrontations with Azula, that you grow apprehensive at what you've gotten yourself into.

You grew up suddenly, and realized that war was not a game (_the stakes were getting unbelievably high_).

* * *

Feeling Smellerbee and Longshot with their fallen leader, feeling Sokka panic after meeting the fake Kyoshi warriors, feeling Katara breaking down after escaping from Old Ba Sing Se, feeling their hearts stop and speed up like that, you truly feel small and helpless.

War meant losing friends as you fight for something bigger than yourselves.

* * *

Hours after Hamma was taken away, you still dwell on her words, _"…with any means necessary!"_

War was desperation and monstrosities (_to your horror, you can't quite disagree with the old witch_).

* * *

In the aftermath of the invasion on the Day of Black Sun, you help Katara maintain stability in the group. You become the voice of reason when Zuko arrives. You and Aang buffer any interaction between the Fire Prince and Water Tribe siblings.

War means it is crucial to remain united (_We've lost many things, but we won't lose this_).

* * *

On the eve of the arrival of Sozin's comet, you and the others gather round the fire place pretending you're all fearless warriors _(but, really, you're just a bunch of kids, scared to death)_. You look at them – from Aang to Zuko – and think that this is your family.

_War_, you think, _means protecting them._ And you know it will be worth it.

* * *

The next day, when the battle is nearly over, you look at the flame colored sky and sigh as sweat runs down your brow and the fire surrounds you crawls closer.

You are barely thirteen and you are going to die. You see tanks in the distance and wonder if your father supplied them (_a fact of your past you've told only Zuko_). You feel a pang of regret at the thought of your biological family, and wish you took some time to give a proper goodbye. You wonder where the others are, and hope they are okay, and hope that they'll win, and (_most importantly_) hope they'll remember you better than that god-awful play on Ember Island.

_Things are suddenly clear now_, you think with a rueful smile.

You are Toph Bei Fong: daughter, earthbender, friend and warrior.

This is the path you chose, and this is how it ends.

* * *


End file.
